The Murder In the Roller Coaster
.]] The is the second murder case that has been introduced of the start of the Detective Conan series. This case spans only Chapter 1, and serves as the second case in Episode 1 which also contains the title of the case. This case is solved by Shinichi, the main protagonist of the series. Plot Summary The event have happened at the Mystery Coaster, a roller coaster located in the popular Tropical Land. The roller coaster went through a tunnel which Shinichi felt water falling on his head. Shinichi then feels something warm coming from his back which turns out that Kishida has been decapitated. Shinichi and the others are in massive shock besides the two suspicious men in black. The police have arrived on the scene soon which Megure is happy to see Shinichi again. Megure then explains that there are no signs of an accident or mechanical failure which Shinichi clearly points out that it is a murder. Megure points out the suspects and in which car of the roller coaster they were in. Megure also says that because everyone was wearing their safety belt and also were unable to move could only be the one who has sit next to him. Later, a knife has been found in Aiko's bag which points out that Aiko have murdered Kishida. Aiko says that she doesn't know how the knife got in her bag which evenly her friends starts to disbelieve her and also everyone in the crowd. Megure then arrests Aiko as their suspect of this case. Shinichi then says that Aiko isn't the person who have killed Kishida. Suspects There are seven suspects who could possibly be the culprit of Kishida's death at the roller coaster, which are: * Shinichi Kudō * Ran Mōri * Hitomi * Aiko * Reiko * Men in black #1 * Men in black #2 Inspector Megure have stated that there are only five suspects if he doesn't counts Shinichi and Ran with the seven suspects who possibly could have killed Kishida. Megure counts from car and gave each suspect a letter: * Reiko = A with Hitomi = B — first car * Aiko = C — third car * Men in black #1 = D with Men in black #2 = E — fourth car Resolution Shinichi says that the possible culprit is Hitomi. Hitomi then tells Shinichi that the knife was in Aiko's bag and blamed Aiko for killing Kishida. Shinichi then tells Hitomi that it is impossible to cut someone's head off with a knife evenly with a women strength and evenly if Aiko have killed Kishida, Aiko would have then had many chances to toss the weapon and doesn't need to cover it with a cloth and hide it in her bag. Shinichi then asks Aiko if she had placed the knife in her bag beforehand, but Hitomi denies that she did that. Hitomi then tells Shinichi that she sat two seats ahead Kishida and Aiko which she asks how it is actually possible for her to cut Kishida's head off. Hitomi then backfires the line that Shinichi has told her that a with a women strength, it is impossible to cut someone's head off. Shinichi agreed to what he has said but said that with the speed of the roller coaster and a steel hoop made from piano wire it can be done. Shinichi then asks Inspector Megure for his assistance. Shinichi explains like this: Shinichi is the culprit and Inspector Megure is the murder victim. Shinichi says that Hitomi have lowered the safety guard with an object like her bag on her back. Shinichi then shows that he escaped easily from the safety guard which Hitomi prepared beforehand the hoop with the hook which Shinichi puts his legs in the guards and stretches his body forward to the inspector. Then toss the hook to the rail and with the power and speed of the roller coaster his head comes right off. Hitomi then asks Shinichi if he has proof, which Shinichi asks her were her pearled necklace has been going before the ride. Shinichi tells her that she must have replaced the necklace string for the piano wire and has the hook hidden in her bag. Because of Hitomi being a gymnast unlike the other woman with her finely trained sense of balance it is only possible that Hitomi could do that. Reiko then points to the man in black saying that they also possibly could do that. Shinichi agrees with her that the two man are looking suspicious but they have nothing to do with it according to him. Shinichi then says that before the culprit had done the murder, she shed a tear before she did it. Shinichi also noticed that once they left the tunnel and realized they were death, it took two or three seconds until they arrived at the station, which in other words, no one riding the roller coaster other than the killer would have been able to shed such a long tears. Reiko the asks Shinichi if he has proof. Shinichi then says that Hitomi's tears are unshakable proof, because only on a roller coaster, tears would flow sideways. Reason The reason for Hitomi for killing Kishida is because Kishida dumped her. Long time ago she used to date him before Hitomi met Aiko and Reiko in college. Kishida dumped her only to be in a relationship with Aiko. Aftermath Known was that Hitomi was planning to kill herself after that a large quantity of sleeping pills have been found in her bag. The murder weapon has been found two hours later which was indeed what Shinichi have told. After the murder, Shinichi and Ran are still walking through the theme park. Shinichi is trying to calm down Ran after seeing something like a murder case today and shouts to Shinichi how he can stay calm after that. Shinichi explains it which makes it worse from Ran. Shinichi then sees one of the men that is dressed black acting suspicious which Shinichi starts to follow him. Shinichi tells Ran that he will catch up with her later. Ran tries to follow Shinichi but due to some unknown reason or she possibly could have felt pressure, she feels that it is the last time that she will see Shinichi. Shinichi then arrived at the scene were he discovers that the suspicious looking man is actually blackmailing a company president. The company president have been caught with illegal weapon smuggling and pays the suspicious man with at least under Shinichi's eyes 100 million yen. Shinichi then sees that it is serious and pulls out his camera but got knocked down by one of the suspicious men partner. He then gives Shinichi a new developed poison and fled. Shinichi is there left alone feeling that his bones are burning inside and collapses. A Police Officer then finds Shinichi on the ground and wakes him up, asking if he is alright. Shinichi's appearance has been showed to be the same as a elementary school kid. Differences between anime and manga .]] * Professor Agasa didn't made no any appearance the first chapter but in it's second. * In the manga, the Teitan High students were finished with school, which in the anime, they were been walking to school. * Kogorō didn't made no any appearance the first chapter but in it's second. * In the manga, while walking home, Shinichi was ask by some children who were playing with their soccer ball to give it back to them. In the anime, Shinichi kicked the ball straight to the goal. * In the manga, when Ran is kicking Shinichi about forgetting his promise to her, Shinichi was jumping upon a mailbox. In the anime, Shinichi looked under her skirt. * There was no cut-scene made in the manga when a mysterious person shed a tear on a necklace. * The appearance of Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ayumi was never been set in the first chapter of the series, but they appeared in Chapter 17. * Vodka didn't kicked the kid to cut line at the roller coaster in the anime, but in the manga. * Shinichi didn't investigate the case clearly, but did it with his keen eye to see that Hitomi's necklace gone missing. * In the manga, Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ayumi never appeared in chapter 1, but in the anime, Shinichi introduced himself to them which caused a error in the future episodes of the series. * Ran's shoelace didn't broke in the manga when she tried to run after Shinichi, but that happened in the anime. * Shinichi didn't used a camera to catch the criminals on tape, but just eavesdropped their conversation. * Vodka was about to kill the company director in the manga, but that didn't happened in the anime. Media appearances Chapters Episodes Category:Cases